


Implications

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the darker side of Sarah's relationship with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications




End file.
